The Sounds Of His Love
by Kuyukii
Summary: He left me. All alone in this world. He knew I can't survive all alone, but he still left. Quickly, I dashed into the room. Many familiar faces greeted me. But my eyes averted towards the person lying on the bed. "Natsume.."


_Tick, tock. _

_Tick, tock. _

Time is running out.

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock. _

Better hurry.

_Tick, tock._

Quickly before it's too late.

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock. _

Panting, I pressed onto the wall for support.

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock. _

With all the strength I have left, I dashed towards the counter.

_Tick, tock. _

_Tick, tock. _

"How may I help you?" The woman, by the name of Julie Sebestian as stated on her name tag, asked politely.

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock. _

"I'm looking for a room number. A patient, a friend of mine, is in it."

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock. _

"May I ask what's his name?"

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock. _

"Natsume Hyuuga."

_Tick, tick, tick, tick. _

* * *

I have found the room I have been looking for.

Quietly, I stepped in.

Familiar faces greeted me in an instant.

"Hi, I'm glad you could make it." Sumire whispered quietly.

My hazel eyes averted to everyone - Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. Then, it reached a certain person. Lying on the bed, bandages were wrapped on his head, arms and leg. A needle was poked into his right hand, with a beeping machine next to him.

Slowly, I etched closer to him.

Ruka helped me get a chair. Sitting, I reached out for his hand and pressed it onto my cheek.

"Natsume?"

Opening his eyes, he revealed his beautiful, crimson eyes. They were just as beautiful and mysteries when I first met him.

_"You will seat next to that guy over there." Narumi told me, pointing at a particular loner sitting in the corner of the classroom. A manga was covering his face. _

_"Hi, nice to meet you!" I exclaimed, putting my hand out, expecting him to shake it._

_The manga fell from his face, revealing those piercing, ruby eyes. _

_"Hn. I don't shake," he said. "This is Japan. We don't do that, idiot." _

_Still smiling, I replied, "I didn't know. I came from American." _

_"Well, learn what a Japanese person then." _

_That was my first impression of him: Jerk._

"Natsume.." I murmured, as I kissed his fingers. They are so warm, not smooth, nor rough. It was perfect.

He gave me a weak smile. "You came.." even his voice sounded weak.

"Don't talk." I smile, caressing his soft cheeks.

_"What's up over there?" I asked, when we passed by a store with a long queue of people._

_"It's a store, obviously." Natsume replied boredly, looking straight forward. _

_I rolled my eyes. "I meant, why are there so many people lining up for it?"_

_"Cause it's popular." He gave out a yawned._

_"Ugh Natsume. You jerk!"_

_He gave me a glanced, and sighed. "Alright, alright. They sold really fancy ice-cream. Heard from my friend. This ice-cream is really special. Once you have it a taste, you would love it."_

_"Then will you buy it for me?" I looked at him, straight at his eyes. _

_He gave in to my adorably puppy eyes. "Fine." _

_It took us hours to get the food. Many people were pushing each other, wanting to go first. Someone accidentally bumped into me. _

_"S-sorry.." A boy apologised._

_"It's alright." I said, smiling. Although the boy really hit me up. My arm was starting to bruised up. _

_The boy left in an instant. _

_"You okay?" Natsume asked, concerned betrayed his poker face._

_Giggling, I smacked him on his head. "Of course I am! I'm must tougher then I looked." _

_"Well sorry then, Ms Hulk." He gave his smirked. _

_"Huh!" I grinned. _

"How are you feeling, Natsume?"

He chuckled lightly, "Of course..I am. I'm much..tougher then I..looked."

"Stop copying me." I pouted, clinging onto his arms tightly.

"Ou..Ouch.." he groaned.

"S-sorry!"

"It's alright."

_"Look, it's blooming." Natsume said, pointing to the fully bloom Sakura tree. _

_"It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed, running towards the tree. _

_Natsume followed me, walking right behind me. _

_"Yeah."_

_I stole a peak. Natsume was staring at the Sakuras strangely. His eyes shown sadness. His mouth was opened a little, as he shut his eyes tight. He looked so peaceful. _

_Suddenly, a gushed of wind appeared. _

_"Kyaa!" I yelled when the Sakura petals were falling and blowing straight at me. _

_I took a reckless step back, but that was a mistake. _

_Tripping against a rock, I fell. _

_Waiting to feel the impact of my face hitting the ground, I felt something warm, smoothing and comfortable. _

_Opening my eyes, Natsume's eyes met mine. _

_"Na-Natsume!" I was shocked. Trying to get up as quickly as possible, Natsume made it impossible. He held onto my hand. _

_"Don't go."_

_My eyes widen. _

_"W-what?"_

_"Don't go." _

_My face turned the colour of his eye._

_He inched his face closer to mine. I didn't react. _

_His lips brushed against mine. _

_He pressed his mouth against mine. _

_I leaned against the tree. _

_I was about to protest that people might see this as I opened my mouth. _

_He took this as an opportunity to push his tongue in. _

_I blushed even harder. _

_It was getting a little hard to breathe. _

_I want him to kiss me more. More! _

_Without hesitation, I pushed my tongue into his too. _

_He tasted so sweet..warm..unbearable..in a good way._

_" You have no idea -"_

_I placed my finger against his lips. "Shush." _

_I pushed myself against him, kissing him back with my arms wrapped around his neck. _

_"I love you." I whispered into his ear. _

_"I love you too.." he whispered back, stroking my brunette hair. _

The beeping noise from the machine seems to be going softer and softer.

"Natsume..don't go." I sobbed and hugged his hand tighter.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

He gave me one of my favourite smiles from him.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

"No..Natsume.." I murmured, crying even harder.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

He stroked my hair gently, enjoying every touch of it.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

"You promised you will marry me when we grow up.."

_Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

He placed his hand on my cheek. I think my tears wet his hand.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

"Natsume.." I cupped his hand with my hand.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

"Remember.." He whispered, "I..will forever..love..you..."

_Beep, beep, beep, beeppppppp. _

_The last words came out from his mouth._

"Mikan..."

His hand fell from my face. It landed on the bed.

"Natsume?" I shooked him. "Natsume, stop sleeping..."

His body remained, pale, sick, and lifeless.

Hotaru hugged me from behind.

I sweared it was the worst day of my life.

"Natsume!" I screamed. I kept crying, non-stop.

The rest of my friends remained, quiet. The girls were sobbing. The boys were biting their teeth, preventing to show any signed of weakness in front of the girls. But I knew they were just as devastated as us.

I etched slowly to his face, pressing my lips onto his.

"Natsume, I love you too."

_It was the day Natsume Hyuuga passed away from a car accident. He was only 17. He was a teen just like us. Why must this happened to him? To us? _

_Remember this Natsume Hyuuga, I would love you forever and ever._

* * *

**Cheesy - **..oh god. I'm tearing up. I was listening to 'Diamonds' by Rihanna when I wrote this. I swear, this story would get a whole lot worst when you're reading this and listening to the song together with it. Thank you for reading this. I hope this story would get many, many reviews. No flaming. I still can't believe I managed to finish this story without breaking down hard.


End file.
